


Make me your Aphrodite.

by inkcavity



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: No, not even Aphrodite could make love to you like this.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Make me your Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another thing.

For if Aphrodite was jealous of all those more beautiful than her, than may she strike her down, screaming her name. Black hair cascades around you like silk, and red gleams as light dances in the iris of her eyes, lower lip bitten with an impish suggestion not quite spoken, but her body language speaks volumes. For if you were to compare her to that of beauty, your piousness would befall her, and you would speak her name and let it bellow in the walls of the confinement you two surround yourselves in, in the solace of your heart and aching core the drips like molten honey. Honeyed words she speaks alight a flame inside you, and you melt like wax on the tips of her fingers. 

Tifa traces constellations on your body, strumming you like a harp as you sigh, release so far away. She presses her lips to your forehead, a soothing motion that leaves you shivering against silken sheets beneath your quivering form. It's gorgeous—the way she bends you, the way you break. She smells of lavender and honey and gin, the taste residing on her skin.

"Open up for me, sweet," she commands, and you do, mouth opening with little fanfare and tongue lolling out along with it. Two fingers push inside and your tongue curls around them, wetting them profusely as she smiles down at you. "How sweet," she says once more, this time pushing her fingers further down your mouth, effectively gagging you. You choke and sputter around her, saliva pooling and dripping down the corners of your mouth. Dizzy, your face heats up with the action, but you love every second of it. 

Her free hand continues to caress your body, gently prying your thighs apart. And who are you to deny her access to your most sensitive parts? She's the only one who can set you aflame.With the hands of a thief, fingers deftly dance between your legs; your core aches when two fingers rub at your clit. You can feel the toy harnessed around her lower body poking your outer thigh, something that you desperately tremble for making your world collapse until it’s just you and her. Her, her,  _ her.  _

Your back bows, head thrown back as she slips two fingers inside you, her thumb rubbing semi-circles roughly on your clit. Heavy breathing, your hands grip and struggle on the bed sheets, tugging and pulling erratically as Tifa simply giggles above you, lips curled devilishly--the face of an angel, but damned. Tears well in your eyes as you moan especially loud, her fingers hitting your sweet spot as she continues to rub at your clit, body strung and sung out beneath her.  _ Angel,  _ you hear her say as you cry out with her fingers still in your mouth and in your cunt,  _ cum for me.  _ And who were you to disobey? 

White floods your vision as she holds you, fingers withdrawing and your eyes roll back as tears flow freely; your fire burns incredibly bright, your ambrosia flows freely as Aphrodite herself takes you to heaven on high, cloud nine. Haphazardly wiping her hands on the soiled bed sheets, Tifa caresses your face, cooing to bring you back from the brink of ecstasy, holding you oh so gently. No, not even the Gods could cradle you with such care after destroying you oh so tenderly. “Next time,” she whispers with a hint of glee as your clumsy skull chases after her gentle caress, watching as she grabs your thighs and moves them apart, the toy between her legs and inside her finds purchase on your outer lips, “I’ll use my mouth on you. I’m sure you taste so sweet.” 

And once again, you scream her name, babbling to the heavens in a chant that only she can hear, echoing in the walls of your home as she pushes inside you. You keen under her as you feel her hips against your, the toy fully seated inside you; she’s  _ beautiful  _ like this, hair of silk tousled and messy, lips bitten raw and blood seeping in the corner, eyes blown wide with bliss as she hits you inside to the hilt. Her hips pause, a stutter in their tempo, then she moves, rhythm soft and smooth, tender and loving. The world slows to a stop, time never ticking as she makes love to you. Her lips befall yours, passionately kissing you, tongue to tongue. 

Your moans mix with hers oh so deliciously, a symphony created by your amorous lovemaking, silence has no life here. The bed squeaks underneath you, the sun paints highlights on your skin from the open window, and you think once again, no god could make love to you like she could. No, only Tifa could bring you to the 7 rings of heaven and back. 

“Can I?” She pleads with you, and you know exactly what she wants. Her hands are your favorite necklace. With a nod, her hands wring themselves around your neck and you gasp, stars exploding in your eyes as her thrusts gain momentum. In a heartbeat, the pace goes from loving to hard fucking, Tifa’s gasps and your mewls getting louder with every piston of her hips against yours. Your arms scratch roses in the garden of her back, and her hands paint violets in the canvas of your neck. Breaths mixing and bodies entangled together, you’re so close to meeting your end once again. Just one more push, one more shove.

“Keep your mouth open,” Tifa stutters in command, rhythm growing irregular and thrusts sporadic, the haze in your brain commands you to listen. With a rough thrust, you cry her name, and she spits onto your tongue. Your saliva pools and mixes with hers a cocktail of your own creation. It should be disgusting, wretched, but your toes curl in delight; she marks you just right. Perfect. Perhaps, it’s far too intense. 

Your body arches once again, white blinding your vision as Tifa giggles, a blurry haze trapping you within, and you think: No, not even Aphrodite could make love to you like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twt @renopussygloss.


End file.
